City Romance
by Franne
Summary: When Zelda moves out of her tiny home village to the big city of Castle Town, a lot of surprises occur. She meets Midna, her boyfriend Sheik and his roommate, Link. And this Link seems very interesting... Could she finally fall in love for the first time? Modern Hyrule AU. Zelink, Shidna. The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's me again! And I'm proud to present you this new story of mine. It's a modern Hyrule Zelink (and Shidna), and I'm very happy with this first chapter. I hope you will all like it as much as I do. This story is probably going to be a bit fluffy in the following chapters, so beware :) I think it's going to be 10 chapters long, but that's not a problem for now. It's entirely written in Zelda's POV. I want to say thank you to BlueFrenchHorn97, who is willing to beta read this story. You are supermegafoxyawesomehot! (Yes I really like AVPM now) Anyway, enjoy and please leave a review.**

* * *

"In five minutes we will arrive at Castle Town Centre," an electronic voice said.

I closed my book and shoved it in my bag. I sighed. Four hours ago, I was still in Kakariko Village with my family and friends, and look at me now! I'm on a train to Castle Town. I sure was going to miss my friends. I would miss Saria's advice and Malon's singing, Karane's humour and Orielle's knowledge, Mom's food and Dad's jokes. Mom, she didn't like it at all that I wanted to move to the big city, especially since I didn't go because of the university. No. I went to think, about what I wanted to do. And I figured that the best place where I could do that would be the big city. But now that I was so close to it, I was getting very nervous.

"We have arrived at Castle Town Centre," the voice said.

I sighed, stood up, and took my bag and my suitcase. 'I can do this' I thought to myself. I stepped out of the train and I was greeted with the overwhelming feeling of a rushed city. I took a tiny piece of paper out of my pocket that my address was written on. I had rented an apartment in the centre of the city. I had been here before with school, but it was almost three years ago and I didn't remember a single thing. I looked around, hopeless, and saw nothing but businessmen rushing past me. I started walking forward, having absolutely no idea where to go. After desperately searching for where the street could possibly be, I sat down on a bench. Great job Zelda, you've only been here for a couple of minutes, and you have already failed. I was holding back tears when I suddenly noticed that someone was stood in front of me.

"Are you ok?" an orange haired Twili with red eyes asked me.

I looked up and nodded. "Yeah, thanks,"

"Are you sure? You don't look so happy," she said, with a tiny smile.

I sighed. "I'm kind of lost…"

"Well, where do you need to go? Maybe I can help!" she smiled.

I handed her the tiny piece of paper. "Hey! I know where that is!" she laughed.

"Really? You do?" I asked.

"Yeah! Because I live there too!" She smiled again. "Come on!" she gestured.

I smiled back. At least I knew someone now.

"I'm Midna by the way," she said.

"Zelda," I said.

"Nice name. Where do you come from? Clearly not from the city!" she laughed.

"Thanks! And no. I'm from Kakariko Village. It's a very small village about four hours away from here," I said.

"I think I heard about it once," she said. To be honest, she looked like a supermodel. She had long slender legs, and long orange hair.

We passed by several giant skyscrapers, shops, theatres and much more. I was never going to find my way here alone.

"So which apartment are you staying in? It didn't say it on the paper," she asks.

"Err, number 6B," I said, remembering the number. It was stupid of me, not putting the number on the paper.

"Oh my Goddess! I'm in number 6A! That's so cool! The last people who lived there were two old Gerudo women. They were so creepy!" she said.

"That's great news! Now I know someone already!" I said, smiling at her.

She smiled back to me. "You have beautiful hair you know. You should braid it!"

"Really?" I asked. I never really cared about my appearance. I made sure I looked decent and all, but I didn't really care about clothes, or hair. I thought my hair was rather boring. It was long and blonde, and I had a blunt fringe. That was it. I usually wore it loose, or in a bun.

"Yeah! It looks so soft and smooth! Instead of my wild hair," she laughed.

"What? Your hair is gorgeous! It has such a beautiful colour!" I said. I meant it.

"Why thank you, Zelda! I like you a lot already," she said.

I laughed. "Same here."

After a couple more minutes of walking, we had finally arrived at our building. It wasn't too large, and it had a small park across the street. There were loads of shops and things around it, so I wouldn't have to go too far away. I got the keys to my apartment, we stepped into the elevator and Midna pressed the number 6 button.

"Excited?" she asked, smiling at me.

"A little bit," I admitted. I was way more excited and nervous then I showed.

When the elevator arrived at our floor, I walked over to my door and opened it. The apartment was already fully furnished, which I was grateful for. It looked very nice. It wasn't big, but I didn't want it to be big, so that was good. It had a small hallway with two doors and an open area which were the living room and the kitchen. The two doors were for a bathroom and a bedroom.

Midna had told me she would come to see me later, when I was finished unpacking. I put all of my clothes into the closet, put the hygiene stuff in my bathroom, set photos of my family and friends in the living room and I was finally finished with the unpacking… sort of. I needed to go shop for groceries tomorrow, and I had to get other necessary stuff too. I was getting hungry. I hadn't eaten all day, because of the stress. I sighed, and changed my outfit into something that wasn't sweaty from all of the travelling and unpacking. I put on a pair of jeans and a dark blue lace blouse. I combed my hair, which was messy, until I heard someone knocking at the door.

"It's open!" I yelled.

"Hey! It's me!" I heard Midna yell back.

"Oh! Hey Midna!" I said, smiling at her.

"Nice outfit! Blue looks good on you! And your apartment looks great! It looks the same as mine, but still!" she smiled.

I smiled back. "Thanks!"

"So, are you hungry?" she asked.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I am!" I said.

"Great, because since you probably don't have anything to eat, and because you don't know anything here, I suggest we go on a dinner! Nothing fancy, just some fast food probably," she said.

"Sounds good!" I said, taking my purse and my cell phone. I took my jacket and put it on. It was still a bit chilly in the evenings.

"Do you mind if I bring my boyfriend? And his roommate? They are very nice, you will love them as much as I do, I promise," Midna said.

"No, sure, it's fine!" I said.

"Great! Let's go then!" Midna said, walking out the door. I followed behind her and closed my door. Maybe this was a good idea after all…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! The reason I'm posting this story so soon is because on Monday, I'll go on a holiday, so that means I can't post or write for a week. Somebody asked me if I would be so open to a stranger like Zelda and Midna were, and honestly, I would! Now that I think of it, this Zelda is a lot like me… But I'm sorry if that seemed weird :) I see Midna as an open person, so yeah! I also want to tell you guys that suggestions are always welcome. Anyway there were so many sweet reviews! Thanks to BlueFrenchHorn97, ShadowNinja1011, bubblegum12899, Hanyoualchemist1, Henryka, SxDsX and ZeldaFan for reviewing! And thanks to the lovely BlueFrenchHorn97 for beta reading.**

* * *

The place Midna wanted to go to was very close to the apartment. I was happy I met her. I felt good when I was with her, and I thought that we even could become good friends. We walked into the restaurant and Midna scanned the environment to find her boyfriend and his friend. She must have found them, because she started waving at two guys sitting at a table. We walked over to them, and Midna greeted the guy who was presumably her boyfriend with a kiss. Her boyfriend was a tall, muscular guy with blond hair and blood red eyes. His friend was a bit smaller and also had blond hair, but he had beautiful cobalt blue eyes. He looked… interesting….

"This is my boyfriend; Sheik," Midna said, putting her arm around his waist, "And this is his roommate Link," she continued, gesturing to the boy with the blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Zelda," I said, a little bit nervous about the look Link was giving me.

"So how do you two know each other?" Sheik asked.

Midna smiled to me. "Well, I found her in the middle of the city and she was totally lost!" She continues to speak with Sheik about me when Link gestured we sat down on the bench. He sat down in front of me, and Midna sat down beside me.

"So, where do you come from?" Link asked me, his blue eyes looking at me.

"Kakariko Village," I replied.

"That's in the Eldin Province, right?" He asked.

"Yeah!" I said, curious by his knowledge. "How do you know that? Not many people do."

"I was pretty good at history and geography in high school," he said, smiling.

"Me too!" I said, smiling back.

"Looks like you two get along pretty well huh?" Midna said, smiling to me.

I blushed slightly and looked down so no one noticed.

"We have the same interests," Link said, smiling at me. "What else do you like, Zelda?"

I was bewitched by how he pronounced my name. It wasn't weird or anything, but it just felt… nice when he said it. "Err, I like watching movies, reading and-"

"Eww you like reading?" Sheik said.

"Let her finish!" Midna said, poking him.

"I like video games too," I admitted. A lot of people bullied me at school because I was so boring. I didn't like to party. I just liked sitting alone with a good book or a good video game.

"That's awesome! A girl who games!" Sheik yelled. "Midna never wants to play video games with me…" Sheik said, pouting.

Midna reached out for him and poked him again. "That's because you only play silly shooters!"

"Well, I like all those things too," Link said.

I smiled. I felt something weird in my belly. It felt like thousands blessed butterflies were swarming around in my tummy. Could this be happening to me?

"Welcome to café bar. What do you want to order?" a bored looking lady asked.

We all ordered something from the menu and the waitress left. While waiting for our food, I learned that Link didn't come from the city, but from Kokiri Village. His parents died when he was very young, and he and his grandmother had moved to the city together. At school, he had met Sheik and later on Midna, and they were friends now for about 16 years. I was very interested about his story, but when our food arrived he asked about mine.

"It's not that interesting. I just lived with my parents in a small village. And I had some friends. Nothing more really," I said. My life had always been rather boring, and maybe that's why I wanted to move to the city so badly. He didn't ask me further about it, which I was glad about.

The food was delicious, and I made a note to myself that I should come here more often. As a dessert, we all had some Deku Nut cake, except for Midna, who drank a cup of Zora Coffee. Midna insisted that she would pay for me, because I was new here. I never liked it when people wanted to pay for me, but I conceded and let her pay it.

"This was fun!" Midna said when we were walking back to our apartment. Sheik and Link's place was only a couple of buildings away from us.

"Yeah! You should invite Zelda more often," Sheik said, smiling at me and patting me on my back.

"I'm glad I have found some friends already," I admitted.

"And we are glad Midna has found you," Link said, smiling at me.

I blushed, again. This guy sure knew how to make me blushing!

"I was thinking that we should go to see the new Oz the great and powerful!" Midna said.

"Sounds great!" Link said.

"Want to come Zelda?" Midna asked me.

I nodded. "Sure!"

Midna smiled. "Great! That's set then. Around eight o'clock?"

"Fine by me," Link said.

We had arrived at our apartment, and Midna and Sheik gave each other a long good bye kiss, which resulted in me and Link standing awkwardly.

"Well… I'll see you tomorrow then," Link said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," I repeated.

When Sheik and Midna where done with their thing, Midna and I went inside and up in the elevator.

"So, how long have you guys been together?" I asked.

"About four years I guess," Midna said.

"Wow. That's long," I muttered.

"Yeah! What about you? Got a boyfriend back home?" She asked.

"No, never had one actually," I admitted.

"What? You're such a pretty girl!" Midna said in disbelief.

I blushed. Goddess, city people were very open.

"Thanks…" I muttered, staring at the ground. The elevator had arrived at our floor and I said goodbye to Midna.

Inside, I threw my bag and my jacket onto the kitchen table and I walked to my bedroom. I searched for my pyjamas, which were lying at the bottom of my closet. I changed and lay down on my bed. I still had a lot of things to do, but I could make this work. This day had been so crazy, but I was so happy about it. Sheik and especially Midna were amazing. And Link? I didn't know what to think about him. I liked him; that was for sure. But what I wasn't sure in what way I liked him…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! For those who were wondering, my holiday was great! I had a blast, but I really missed the writing too :) Oh my god, BlueFrenchHorn97 mentioned this story in her story. What?! :D I was so happy! So if any of you come from her story, welcome! There were so many reviews! Remember, more reviews make me more motivated and maybe make me write longer chapters ;) Thanks to BlueFrenchHorn97, ShadowNinja1011, Hanyoualchemist1, bubblegum12899, DestinyPrincess289, Bleachshowlover1, ZeldaFan, WaffleWarlord, Guest, TechyZeldaNerd and Wilsey for reviewing! Thanks to BlueFrenchHorn97 for beta reading and mentioning me!**

* * *

Rays of bright sunlight came through my window, which woke me up. I sat down on my bed, stretched my arms and yawned. Suddenly I remembered what my dream was about. It was about Link. I blushed. I only knew him for a day! But he was so interesting, and we had so much in common! I decided to ignore the blessed butterflies that were swarming around in my belly again and stood up. I walked over to my kitchen and realized that I hadn't gone shopping for groceries. I didn't have anything to eat. I sighed. I walked over to my bathroom and took a quick shower. I dried my hair and put on a pair of jeans and a mint green sweater with the Triforce symbol on it. I took my bag and went outside.

When I was outside, I remembered that I didn't know anything here, and that I didn't even know where to find shops. I decided not to bother Midna and I walked ahead into the street. I noticed that the street where my apartment was located, pretty calm was in comparison with the rest of the city. After a couple minutes of searching I finally found a grocery shop. I walked in and took a shopping cart. Since I didn't have anything, my basket was quickly filled with various things, but mainly food. I was looking for some chocolate chip cookies when I felt someone poking me on my shoulder. I turned around and looked into the beautiful cobalt blue eyes of Link. A bit startled of his sudden appearance, I dropped the box of cookies I had just found. Link immediately stooped down to pick them up for me.

"Thanks," I mumbled when he handed me the box.

"No problem," he smiled. I couldn't help but notice the spark I felt when we touched hands.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Shopping for groceries, and I assume that that's what you're doing too!" he laughed.

I could have hit myself. Of course he was shopping for groceries Zelda. That's what people do when they are in a grocery shop. "Of course, stupid me," I laughed nervously.

He smiled. "That's ok. You have got a lot already!"

I looked to my cart and nodded. "Yeah, I needed a lot so I figured that I could get everything I needed in one go!"

Link smiled and nodded. "Smart," we were both surprised by the sudden ringtone of Link's cell phone. I recognized it as the 'Song of Storms' by a band named Guru Guru. "Sorry," he whispered. I waved with my hand to let him know that I didn't mind.

"Hello?" he said, "Oh hey Sheik! No, not really…What? Why? No I don't mind. I don't think she does either. As a matter of fact, she is standing right next to me. I'll ask her. Yeah, sure. Bye!"

I looked at him questioningly. He put his phone back in his pocket and rubbed his neck with his hand. "That was Sheik."

"I figured," I smiled.

He smiled back. "Smart, again."

"Why did he call?" I asked.

"Oh… Remember we said that we would go see a movie tonight at eight, the four of us?" he said.

I nodded.

"Yeah, it turns out Sheik and Midna can't come." he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"They had to go to Sheik's parents, it's his dad's birthday today," he replied.

"Oh, ok," I said.

"But err… Do you still want to go?" he asked, rubbing his neck again.

"Sure!" I said, smiling.

He smiled back. "That's great! I'll come pick you up then, the movie theatre is very close by."

"Ok! That sounds great!" I smiled.

"But now I really have to go, sorry," he said.

"Oh! Sure! I guess I'll continue shopping for a while," I smiled.

"Well, see you at eight then!" he said.

I nodded. "Bye!"

He waved and walked away. I continued shopping until I had found everything. I paid and headed back to my apartment. I put everything in the right cabinet, which took me quite a while and when I was finished it was already noon. My tummy was growling like crazy and I quickly made me a sandwich. While I was eating, I suddenly got a text. It was from an unknown number, which made me curious.

It said: 'Hey Zelda! It's Midna. Sorry me and Sheik couldn't come, but hey! Now you got a date with Link! And that's great! Anyway, have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't do!'

I looked at my phone, confused. How did she get my number? But then I remembered that she had played a game on my phone and that she probably found my number and saved it in her phone. That was one problem solved. What bothered me is that she had called it a date. Was it a date? No! Of course not! I only knew him for a day! But what if he sees it as a date? Don't be stupid Zelda. Of course he doesn't. He probably already has a girlfriend. I sighed. I wasn't even sure how I felt about him! Maybe tonight I would discover.

It was almost half past seven, which meant it was time to get ready. I decided to wear something not too fancy, since it wasn't a date. I chose a navy blue skirt with a white lace top and wore my hair loose, as always. I put on just a little bit of mascara. I never really wore make up. Only some mascara, or maybe some lip gloss. And even those I didn't wear often. I took my leather brown bag and put in my phone and my wallet. I was about to take my jacket when I heard someone knocking on my door. Suddenly, a wave of nervousness flood over me. Come on Zelda. Remember what you said. It's not a date. I inhaled deeply and opened the door.

Link was standing in front of me, rubbing his neck. He suddenly jumped up and smiled. "Hey Zelda! You look great!"

I blushed. He was the one who looked great. He looked even better than previously. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans, black vans and a dark green shirt. He looked handsome. And he looked great in green.

"You look great too!" I smiled.

"So… shall we go?" he said.

"Let me grab my jacket real quick," I said, putting it on. "Ready!" I smiled.

"Let's go then!" he smiled back.

Link was right. The theatre was very close to our apartment.

"Wow. It's busy here!" Link said, looking around.

"Yeah! Let's get tickets quick before they're all sold out!" I said.

"Good idea," Link replied.

We walked over to the ticket machines and Link tapped the screen to buy tickets.

"'Oz' is sold out!" he said.

"Oh no! What other movies are left?" I said. He stepped aside so I could watch the screen. There were only some kid's movies left until something caught my eye. "What about 'Warm Bodies?" I asked.

"What's it about?" Link asked.

"It's a romantic comedy about zombies!" I said, hoping he didn't hear the word romantic.

"Zombies? I'm in!" Link smiled.

I smiled back. "They are pretty awesome!"

He smiled back. "A girl who likes video games, and zombies? Awesome!"

I smiled back and he looked into my eyes. I blushed and quickly looked away.

"Let's go!" I said, walking to the snack shop bit. I took some popcorn and a red potion, and Link took the exact the same thing. He suggested we buy a giant bag of popcorn together and he insisted he would pay for me. First him, then Midna, I never thought city people where so… giving. We walked to the big room we were supposed to be and sat down on our seats. Oddly enough, there weren't many people in the theatre. Not that I minded. The movie itself was very funny, and we even touched hands some times when I was trying to get some popcorn. During the romantic bits, I strangely didn't even feel awkward.

After the movie, we decided we would go for a drink in the café we went yesterday. Link was an amazing guy. He was funny, sweet, smart and just, well… amazing! I loved spending time with him; I found it very unfortunate when he walked me home.

"Well… That was great!" He smiled.

"Yeah, totally!" I smiled back.

"So… See you later?"

"Of course. Goodbye!"

"Bye!" He waved and walked away.

I sat down on my couch and sighed.

I knew how I felt. I was in love. And not a little bit. I was madly in love with Link.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! O my god. Guess where I'm going from Friday 'till Sunday? I'll just tell you, you can stop guessing :) LONDON. What? Yay! :D I wanted to go to London for like 4 years now, and now I'm going with my school! How awesome is that?! :D I'm so happy, but enough about that. Some people said that Zelda had feelings for Link too soon. I get why you think that, but I see it as love at first sight :) sorry if it caused confusion. The many reviews this week were so sweet again! They cheered me up, and trust me, I needed that :) It was nothing special, just some crush troubles. Thanks to BlueFrenchHorn97, Destinyschild02, ShadowNinja1011, Hanyoualchemist1, James Birdsong, Guest, DestinyPrincess289, GlamAngel3766, Hylian Knight, ZeldaLinkFan and lars for reviewing! (By the way, lars, I'm from Belgium, you can type your reviews in Dutch if that's easier) Also thanks to BlueFrenchHorn97 for beta reading! Suggestions are still very welcome!**

* * *

It was weird, you know. I never, ever, had fallen in love with someone. And now, I had, with a guy I had known for only a couple of days. And, Goddess was I bad at hiding it. Whenever I was around Link, I had trouble with speaking, or thinking, or doing anything, really. After a week of being here, Midna had immediately noticed something. After we went shopping, we decided to watch a movie at her apartment, since it was only noon. Her place looked, like she had mentioned before, quite the same as mine. But she had so much other stuff lying around, and you could see that she had been living here for a couple of years already. I really wanted to see the movie, but Midna had other plans instead.

"So, how was your date with Link?" she asked.

"It wasn't a date, Midna," I said, looking at her accusative.

"Suuuure."

"It wasn't!"

"Zel, I have seen how you look at him."

"How do I look then?"

"Like you're in looooove," she said, emphasizing the word love.

"I'm not in love!" I said, looking away, blushing.

"Oh really? Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love him,"

"I don't need to do that, because I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No!"

"I only believe you if you look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love Link," she said, sitting in front of me, looking challenging.

I looked straight into her red eyes and sighed. "I'm not in love wi-"

"I knew it!" she yelled with triumph.

I could only blush heavier and looked away.

"I knew it! This is great! We can double date now!" she squealed.

"Wow wow wow! We're not dating yet! I don't even know if he likes me back…" I muttered.

"Of course he does! You two clicked the moment you two met!" she shouted.

"Really? I thought it was stupid because I only know him for a week," I admitted.

"No! It was love at first sight with you two! Definitely!" she said.

"How was it with you and Sheik?" I asked.

"Well, we knew each other for a really long time. At first, Link, Sheik and I were all very quiet and shy. I know, hard to believe! But when we became teens I quickly got more open, then Sheik followed and Link did too, sort of. He's still a bit shy, but it was much worse in the beginning! And well, after a while, I started to feel more for Sheik then just friends, and he felt the same way!" she explained

"That seems so easy…" I sighed.

"It is! I know it seems hard right now, but trust me. If you two are meant to be, what I'm sure of, then everything will work out just fine!" she said, rubbing my knee comfortingly.

I smiled at her. "Thanks. But how do I do that?"

She sighed. "I have no ide-"

She was suddenly interrupted by my phone which started ringing.

"Who is it?" she asked.

I picked it up and looked at the number. "I don't know! It's an unknown number! Did you give mine to anyone?"

She pointed at my phone with big motions. "Pick up! And no I don't think so… wait I did…"

I didn't hear the last thing she said because I picked up my phone. "Hello?"

"Hi! Is this Zelda?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but who is this?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry! It's Link!"

I looked at Midna, surprised and formed 'Link' with my mouth. She started to squeal and I waved at her to keep her quiet.

"Oh! Hi Link!" I said, swallowing a big lump that was stuck in my throat.

"Hi! I got your number from Midna; I thought you would want to know that, I hope you don't mind."

I looked accusative at her and she couldn't help it but laugh silently.

"Oh! No no I don't mind." I said, ignoring the blessed butterflies that were attacking my tummy again.

"Great!"

"Why did you call?"

"Oh! Of course, sorry. Err, I wanted to ask you something,"

Midna mimed 'What's going on?' at me. I just put a finger on her lips to keep her quiet.

"Sure! You can ask me something!" I said; ignoring the looks Midna gave me.

"Err, the fair is in the city, and I was wondering if you were planning to go… I mean, if you would want to go with me…"he stuttered.

My eyes widened and I kind of stopped breathing.

"Zelda? If you don't want to you can tell me." he said, clearly sounding disappointed.

"Say something!" Midna whispered.

"Sorry! I would love to! I would love to go to the fair with you," I said.

He sighed out of relief. "That's great! I'll come pick you up around half past six, if that's ok."

"Yeah! Sure! See you then. Bye!"

"Bye!"

I put my phone down and looked at Midna with wide eyes.

Midna squealed with happiness and jumped around. "You got a date! You got a date! Yeah!"

I couldn't help it but jump with her.

"Let's pick out an outfit!" Midna said, pulling me towards my room.

"Hey! It's just a fair!"

"Yeah but it's a date!"

Midna threw me several outfits I had to try on, and only after four different outfits she was satisfied. I wore a dark pink dress with a golden circle belt with brown leather boots underneath, and Midna insisted that she could braid my hair. To be honest, she did an amazing job. My hair had never looked so good.

"I'm done!" Midna yelled.

"And I'm nervous!" I admitted, sighing loudly.

Midna took me by my shoulders. "But you don't need to be! He clearly likes you back; otherwise he wouldn't be asking you out on a date. You know him for a week now, and it's clearly love at first sight. I would say go for it girl!"

I smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks Midna. You're a good friend."

"I know," she laughed.

It was almost time and Midna ran to her apartment across the hallway. I was sure she was eavesdropping at her door or peeking through the peeking hole but I tried to focus on the date that lay ahead. Yes. This was a date. I thought it out loud, so it was true. But then I started to panic. What if he didn't think of it as a date? There wasn't much more time left to think, because my thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. I inhaled deeply one last time and opened the door.

"Hi!" Link said, "You look great, again, even better than the last time."

I blushed. "Thank you!"

"Shall we go?" Link said.

"Sure!" I replied, giving him a big smile.

Outside, Link told me that the fair was just a couple of minutes' walk away.

"So, how was your first week here?" he asked.

"Great! Thanks for asking. Midna is amazing, and so are Sheik and you!"

"Glad to hear that."

It was hard to miss the fair. The music was loud, the lights were bright and it looked amazingly fun. There was a Ferris wheel, a horse show, food stands, side stands, loads of thrill rides where I wasn't planning of going on, and a giant rollercoaster.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Link asked me.

"I have no idea where to begin!" I said, smiling at him.

He smiled back. "We could go on the rollercoaster?"

I swallowed hard. Not that I didn't like rollercoaster, I used to love them, but it was so long ago since I had been on one.

"If you don't want to, that's ok!" Link said.

"No no! Its fine, it just been a while," I admitted.

"Oh! But you'll be fine! I'll protect you," he said, smiling to me.

I smiled back. "Let's go then."

The ride was called the Rickety Coaster and it was a fast wooden coaster. The line luckily wasn't too long, and we were quickly sitting alone in a mine cart, squeezed together. The ride was fairly long for a roller coaster, and to admit, it was one of the most fun things I had done in my whole life. The first steep drop was scary, and I had grabbed Link's arm to hold on to. When the roller coaster stopped, I noticed that I was still holding his arm.

"Sorry!" I said, quickly releasing his arm from my grip.

"It's ok, I don't mind," he said, smiling at me.

I quickly looked away and smiled nervously.

Luckily he didn't notice and he asked me if I was hungry.

"Not really, I just had a pizza with Midna, sorry," I said.

"That's ok, I wasn't hungry either, but I just wanted to make sure!" he said, smiling at me.

Goddess, he was such a gentleman.

"What can we do now?" I asked.

"I can show you my archery skills?" he laughed.

"You're good at archery?" I asked, curiously.

"Not really," he said, "I was just kidding."

"No! Please! Show it to me," I pouted.

"Don't look at me like that!" he said, covering his eyes.

"Like what?" I said, teasing him by coming closer.

"Like that!" he yelled, "Ok fine!"

I clapped my hands and we walked over to the shooting stand. Link gave the man some rupees and started shooting. He was amazing. He hit every single target. Even the guy behind the counter was surprised.

"You can chose whatever you want!" the man said, gesturing towards the prizes.

"That was amazing Link!" I said, looking at him in admiration.

He blushed. "Thanks! But I don't really need anything, you can choose a prize."

"No! It's your work and your prize!" I said.

"Ok. Then I'll choose something for you. Close your eyes. And don't dare to protest!" he said.

I sighed and covered my eyes with my hands.

"You can watch!" He said after a while.

I opened my eyes and saw a cute green little doll. It had a label which said 'Tingle Doll'. "Link! It's great! Thanks!" I gave him a hug, but I noticed we both started to blush heavily so I pulled back.

"It's getting late… We should go back," Link said.

"Good idea," I agreed.

We walked back and I couldn't help it but shiver from the cold.

"Are you cold? Do you want my jacket?" Link asked.

"No! I'm fine. Please, don't take it off!" I said, because he was already taking it off.

"Ok!" he said, "then there is no other option then doing this," he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer. I was so startled by this that I couldn't say anything anymore.

"Zelda? If you don't like it, just tell me," he said, sounding worried.

"No! It's fine! It's pretty warm, actually." I smiled.

"Good," he replied.

The walk was way too short in my opinion, so when we had arrived at my apartment building, I was kind of disappointed.

"So…" he muttered.

"So…" I repeated, "I'll see you soon?" I asked.

"Yeah about that, Zelda, I wondered if you would want to come to my apartment tomorrow… Maybe we could play some video games or something?" he asked, looking at the ground, rubbing his neck.

I was startled, again. First he makes me blush a lot, and now he startles me so much like that?

"I would love to," I said, smiling at him.

"Really?" he asked, looking relieved.

"Of course, what time?" I asked.

"When you're done having dinner? I don't know," he said.

"Sure, see you then!" I said, smiling again.

He nodded. "Yep! Today was fun Zelda. Really,"

"I know, I thought the same," I said. I wanted to hug or maybe even kiss him so badly, but I couldn't bring it up, for now.

I didn't have to choose. He pulled me into a nice, tight and warm hug.

"See you tomorrow," he whispered.

"Yeah," was the only thing I could bring out, "see you tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! First of all, London was amazing! But unfortunately, I got sick on my last day. But hey! I got to see loads of stuff! And o my god, there were so many reviews! Wow! :D thanks to BlueFrenchHorn97, GameCivilization, Iranda20, Whyyyyyyyyyy, MelissaMachine5000, ShadowNinja1011, Hanyoualchemist1, PrincessofDarkness101, Hylian Knight, Bleachshowlover1, Guest, Darkblaze40, lars, Kenzi333 and Amethyst 269 for reviewing! Thanks to BlueFrenchHorn97 for beta reading!**

* * *

These blessed butterflies sure made me feel crazy. I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. Goddess, I couldn't even think properly. The only thing I could think about was Link. And I thought about him all the time. I was terribly nervous for tonight. I still couldn't believe he invited me over. Or that he hugged me. I was even hoping he would kiss me, tonight. I quickly got rid of that thought. I would have to wait, since I was not going to take the first step. I couldn't. Everything had to be perfect.

Suddenly I heard my door open.

"Hey Zel!" Midna yelled.

"Hi! I'm in the living room!" I yelled back.

Midna smiled at me and sat beside me. "Tell me everything," she commanded.

And so I did. I told her everything starting from Link coming to pick me up until the hug when we said goodbye.

"No kiss?" Midna pouted.

I blushed. "No… But he did ask me if I would want to come to his apartment tonight."

"Yay! That's amazing! What a coincidence that Sheik and I are gone tonight… So that Sheik can't disturb you two…" Midna said with an evil-like smile on her lips.

She took her phone and dialled a number. "Hey Sheik… I was wondering if you would want to come over to my apartment this evening… Great, see you then!" she smiled, satisfied and put her phone back in her bag.

"What did you do?" I said accusative.

She smirked. "Nothing."

I sighed. "I guess I'll have to say thank you."

She nodded. "Yes! You do!"

I smiled and she smiled back.

"So, what are you going to wear?" Midna asked.

"Not this again!" I begged.

"Why not? It was fun yesterday!"

"Yeah! For you! And besides, I'm only going to play video game, nothing else."

Midna sighed over dramatically. "Fine."

I looked at my watch and saw that it was already five o'clock, time to eat something.

"Hungry?" I asked Midna.

"Yeah, kind of. Got anything to eat?"

"I'll check," I stood up and walked to my refrigerator. "We can make a salad?" I suggested.

"Fine by me!" Midna replied.

I baked some chicken and cut loads of vegetables. I put it all into two bowls and handed one to Midna.

"Thanks! Looks good, considering it's so healthy," Midna said.

"Thanks, I guess," I replied.

We ate our food and when I was done, Midna said she would do the dishes so I could get ready. I put on a dark pair of jeans with brown flats and a beige T-shirt with the goddess crest. I combed my hair, but I didn't put on any make up. I walked towards Midna and she nodded satisfied.

"You look good. Have fun on your date," Midna said, smiling and hugging me.

"Thanks," I whispered. I was even more nervous than before. Midna told me exactly where Links apartment was and on which floor and what number. I nodded, and she left, as so did I.

Link's apartment wasn't far away from ours at all, so I quickly got there. When I was walking up the stairs, since he lived on the second floor, I stumbled upon Sheik.

"Sorry!" I yelled.

"Hi Zelda! And that's ok! Ready for your date with Link?" he smirked.

I blushed and pushed him aside. "Stop it you. Midna is waiting!"

He laughed. "Ok! Fine! Have fun!"

When I reached Links apartment, I first swallowed a big lump in my throat before knocking on his door. He quickly opened, almost too quickly, like he was waiting all the time in front of his door. He blushed when he opened, but I thought it was cute.

"Hi Zelda," he smiled, "come in!"

"Thanks," I smiled back and I entered. Sheik and Link had a much larger apartment then I did, but they lived with together, so that made sense. We walked over to their living room and I saw that they had a lot of DVD's, video games, and consoles. Link took my jacket and suggested I sat down on the couch. He asked me what I wanted to drink and he brought me some water. Before he sat down, he put a large bowl of popcorn on the table.

"I hope you like popcorn," he said.

"Yes! I love it!" I replied, smiling to him.

He smiled back. "Great. Which game do you want to start off with?"

"I don't know, really. You can pick one!" I said, smiling.

"Do you like Mario Kart?" he suggested.

"Of course! I used to play it all the time," I replied.

He handed me a steering wheel and took one for himself as well. First we played a test round, and then we started for real.

"Wait! Shouldn't we arrange a prize for the person that wins?" he said.

"Sure! What do you want?"

"I don't know yet… I'll figure something out. You?"

I thought for a second and shrugged. "Not really. We'll see."

"Ok!" he replied.

Link played as Luigi, and I played as Yoshi. I won the first round, and he won the second one, so it was pretty exciting to see who won the last one. I was first almost the whole time, but then, one of those stupid blue shells hit me, and Link won.

"No!" I yelled.

Link laughed. "I won! Woohoo!"

"It's not fair! Stupid blue shell!" I yelled.

"Sorry, Zelda, that's how the game works!"

"It's still not fair, but I'm not a bad loser, congrats," I shook his hand.

He laughed, and I laughed with him. "Oh! Your prize! What do you want?" I asked.

Link looked down and blushed. "Nothing, it's fine."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah! I don't really know something so yeah."

"Ok then!" I smiled to him. It was kind of weird, but I accepted it.

"Another game?" he asked.

"Sure!" I replied.

We played some Nintendo Land for a couple of hours and then I noticed that it was already 12PM.

"Oh goddess! It's late!" I yelled in surprise.

Link looked a bit disappointed. "Do you already have to leave?"

I looked at him in regret and nodded. "Yeah, I think so, sorry."

"That's a bummer."

"I know. I had such a wonderful time!"

He smiled. "Really?"

"Of course silly!" I smiled back.

"I did too." He stood up to take my jacket and we walked to the door.

"This really was great Link, honestly."

"I think the exact same thing."

I smiled and looked into his beautiful cobalt blue eyes.

"Zelda," he said and he took my hand. "I know we only know each other for a week, but I really, really like you. It just feels so right to be with you. I just wanted you to know that."

I smiled. "You know, I feel the exact same thing."

"Really?"

"Really."

He leaned forward and I put my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer and he softly pressed his lips onto mine. It didn't feel too soon, it felt right. It was perfect.

He leaned back. "This was what I wanted as a prize. See you tomorrow?"

I smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "See you tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! So, a few things I have to say before we begin. First, you might have heard from BlueFrenchHorn97 about her new system with her beta reader. I asked her if we could do it as well, because I can be very unsure about my work, even with the sweetest readers like you guys. It will take a little longer to upload, but the quality will be (hopefully) a lot better!**

**Second, I can really use suggestions. Of course I have a main story line, but if you have an idea, like an activity or place or person or… please PM me or tell me in a review!**

**Last, there was a very confusing and weird review on the last chapter. What concerned me was the username that person used, namely BlueFrenchHorn98. I know, weird. For that person, the real BlueFrenchHorn97 has a short message: Hello everyone! BlueFrenchHorn97 here, beta reader and friend to Franne. I'm just here to say to the guest BlueFrenchHorn98: who said this story makes them barf... if you don't like it, then just don't read it. Don't hassle someone so nice with your negativity. And also, what's with the UN?**

**Yeah, I just wanted to say that real quick :) anyway, thanks to LINKFORTHEWIN, ShadowNinja1011, Kenzi333, Amethyst 269, ZeldaLinkFan, TheSunsetWolf, Kencon2009, BlueFrenchHorn97, ZeldaFan, Hanyoualchemist1 and Zelink4eva123 for reviewing! Thanks to BlueFrenchHorn97 for beta reading (and for the new system thingy ;) )**

* * *

Link was the best boyfriend I could ever imagine. We had only been together for a month, and he spoiled me so bad already. He would surprise me with tickets for my favourite symphonic orchestra or with a simple book he knew I would like. He would take me out on a dinner or just put a small note in my bag telling me that he loved me. He was perfect, he really was. I know that nobody is, but still, Link came very close… Link, Midna, Sheik and I were celebrating my first month here when I received a call.

I already had a feeling who it could possibly be. Not that there were a lot of different options. Dad rarely called me; he only came on the phone when mom called. Only Malon and Saria called me to talk to me, mostly about Link. They had been so happy when I told them I finally had found my knight in shining armour.

I took my phone out of my pocket and saw that I had been right. It was Saria. My face lit up and I answered my phone.

"Saria!" I yelled.

"Hey Zelda," she replied.

"How are you doing? I haven't heard much from you!"

"I guess not, sorry. We figured you were busy, with the moving and all. I'm doing great! Everyone is, really!"

"Oh that's amazing!"

"Yeah! So, how's your boyfriend?" Saria asked me, stressing the word 'boyfriend'.

I blushed and glanced at Link. "He's great, really. He's amazing,"

"Good! Hey, the reason I called was if we could come to the city this weekend?"

I was quite surprised by this sudden question, but I was also glad she asked. "Sure! I don't have anything planned. And who do you mean by we?"

"It's just me and Malon. Karane's broke her leg and Orielle is too busy with her new job." Saria explained.

"Oh! Ok, that's great! I can show you two around then." I said exited.

"That sounds pretty good! See you Saturday morning?"

"Ok! See you then!"

"Bye Zelda!"

"Bye!"

I put my phone back in my pocket and smiled. I was very happy here of course, but I had missed my friends!

"Is Saria coming?" Link asked.

I nodded. "She is! And Malon too! This Saturday they're coming."

"We figured," Midna winked.

"That's great for you!" Link smiled, laying his arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer. I looked in his eyes and planted a kiss on his nose. He smiled and pressed his lips on my forehead.

"You two are so adorable together!" Midna squealed. "I am so happy you two are a couple."

I smiled to Link. "We are too."

It had quickly become Saturday noon, and I was already waiting at the station with Link. We talked about nothing in particular, Link asked me if I was excited, and I admitted that I kind of was. I didn't mention that Malon texted me earlier saying that they would have to approve Link as my boyfriend though. Not that I thought they wouldn't like him, but just the idea… We continued talking about my friends until I saw a familiar redhead running towards me.

"Zellie!" she hugged me so tight I couldn't even breathe. "I missed you so much!" she squealed.

I smiled. "I missed you too Malon, but you're suffocating me a little."

She immediately released. "O goddess! Sorry! I didn't notice."

I laughed. "It's alright Malon, really."

She smiled back and a small girl with green hair stepped in front, her arms reaching towards me.

"Saria, I missed you!" I said, hugging her.

"Me too Zelda!" she replied.

"I guess this is your Mr Perfect we've been hearing about huh?" Malon asked, holding her hand out to Link. "I'm Malon."

"Malon!" I hissed. "Shh!"

Link smiled and shook Malon's hand. "I'm Link." He did the same with Saria. "You can give me your baggage, I'll carry it. They don't seem too heavy," he said, gesturing to their suitcases.

"What a gentleman! You were right Zellie!" Malon said, which made Saria giggle.

"Gosh, Malon, knock it off!" I said, poking her.

Link laughed and put his arm around my waist. "I think it's cute Zel."

I looked at him. "Really?"

"Of course! Would I ever lie to you?" he said, looking at me.

I blushed. "No… Still…"

"You two are so cute!" Saria said, smiling at me.

"Let's go!" I said, walking ahead. Malon sighed and laughed, and they followed behind me. I showed them all of the places I had already been to: the movie theatre Link and I had our first unofficial date in, the concert hall we went to see the Hyrule Symphonic orchestra, and the mall that Midna and me had been to. As I thought of it, this city already had loads of memories from everywhere I've been. They were all good memories, and I showed my two friends around with a constant smile.

When we had arrived at my apartment I told them that there was one spare bed I borrowed from Midna, and that someone would have to sleep on the couch, which Saria quickly offered to do.

That's how I knew her, kind and sacrificing, as long as everyone was happy. That's what I loved about her. Malon was, not to say the opposite, but she was very different. Of course she was kind like Saria, but she was much more outgoing and open. And I was a mix of the two, which made us fit together really well. We were kind of like the ancient Triforce, three pieces fitting together. Of course I had other friends like Karane or Orielle, but Malon and Saria just were my… best friends.

We agreed that Link would leave until tomorrow, and that the three of us would get ready to go out to dinner to catch up. The little tour I had given them surprisingly had taken me longer then I thought, so instead of walking in the park as I had previously planned, we went straight to the café I visited the first day I was here. We ordered the exact same thing I did back then. It felt kind of weird. I learned that, just as I expected nothing much had happened yet in Kakariko Village.

"Ooh! I forgot something! Your mom gave me something for you," Saria said, looking around in her bag. She took out a small wrapped gift and handed it to me.

"Thanks!" I said, a little bit surprised. I ripped the paper open and took out a small teddy bear with a card saying "We miss you!"

"Aww! Now she's making me feel homesick!"

Saria laughed. "If you're happy here, then it's fine by me. Right, Malon?"

Malon nodded heavily. "Uhuh! We'll survive without you!"

I laughed. "Then I'm happy too."

We finished our food and I was paying the bill for us all when Malon poked me softly. She bent over and whispered in my ear. "Look at the table at the back to the left. The Zora girl, she's staring at you."

I smiled and pretended Malon had said something funny while I tried to look subtly to the girl Malon had mentioned. She was blue, like every other Zora, had purple eyes and she wore blue rupee like earrings. She did stare at me. And she didn't bother to hide it either. Her eyes showed some kind of jealousy I couldn't place. I recognised her vaguely. I had seen her and the look in her eyes before, when I was having a drink somewhere with Link. But I ignored it and we left.

We went back to my apartment; since we were all kind of tired and we didn't really want to do anything but chat. I learned that Karane started dating a boy named Pipit, who was also from our village. Not that I didn't see that coming, but still. I couldn't help it but keep thinking about the Zora girl. I didn't know her! Why did she look at me like that? It was very confusing, and I made a note to myself I would ask Link or Midna if they knew her.

"I can't believe we are already leaving tomorrow!" Malon sighed.

I sighed as well. "Me neither. A good thing you only live 4 hours away and not like a day or something."

Saria nodded. "Yeah, that would be a total bummer."

"Whenever you guys want to, you can come to here, you know," I said.

Saria smiled. "Thanks Zelda. That's very sweet of you."

I smiled back. "I would do anything for the two of you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So, you guys cheered me up after that weird review, thanks for that. I also got a lot of help and feedback which I think and hope helped me. One more thing to say: Don't murder me after this chapter. Please :) Suggestions are still very welcome! Thanks to Hanyoualchemist1, ShadowNinja1011, Colleen-TJ, Darkblaze40, Amethyst 269, BlueFrenchHorn97, GameCivilization, SxDsX, ZeldaFan and Mirror for reviewing! Also thanks to BlueFrenchHorn97 for beta reading.**

* * *

I hadn't realized until yesterday how much I had missed my two best friends. In the morning, at breakfast, we had recalled some of our best memories together. Going to our first day of high school together was one of them. Malon winning a singing competition at our school is another that I remember so fondly. She wouldn't even have entered if it weren't for me and Saria. My favourite memory of ours has to be our prom without dates but with each other. Even recent memories of our first vacation together are still dear to me. There were so many good memories, too many to sum them all up. I was sad when I realised that after an hour or two they would already be gone. I didn't feel home sick; I just really had missed my best friends.

I had promised Midna that she would get to meet them, since she had heard so much about them, and vice versa. So at noon, when we were done eating she knocked on my door by force of habit and let herself in. Saria and Malon were both a bit speechless by how Midna looked. I smiled to myself, because now I knew how I must have looked when I first met her. I couldn't blame them, like I said. Midna did look like a supermodel.

"Hi! I'm Midna," she said, looking amused and even a bit surprised by their reactions.

"My name is Saria," Saria smiled, shaking Midna's hand.

"Malon," Malon said, giving Midna a warm smile.

"Aren't you two lovely," Midna laughed, "and what's with everyone from your village having amazing hair!"

Saria and Malon looked speechless, again, by Midna's openness. I couldn't help but laugh with Midna. Then I quickly remembered the note I had made to myself about the weird girl last night.

"Great! Now that you all know each other, Midna, I need to ask you something," I said a bit insistent.

Midna looked at me questioningly and asked "Sure... What's wrong?"

I sighed. "Yesterday, we went to the café from when I first got here. There was a Zora girl staring at me. The strange thing is, I had seen her before, and it was so creepy."

"What? That's scary. What did she look like?" Midna asked.

I described her appearance as best as I could, and Malon helped me.

Midna thought for a second and it looked like suddenly a light bulb had start glowing in her head. "I think I know who she is..."

"Well? Tell us!" Malon said, anxious to know who it was.

"Her name is Ruto, if I'm correct. She is some snooty Zora girl who thinks she is the princess of Hyrule. She has a very big ego, and if she doesn't get what she wants... Things can get ugly," Midna explained.

"It's great that we now know who she is, but that doesn't explain why she stalks Zelda," Saria said thoughtfully.

"No, but I think I know why," Midna sighed.

"You do? Why?" I asked curiously.

Midna sighed again, even more frustrated. "When we were still in high school, she had a very large crush on Link. Heck, I even think she crushed on him since elementary school! And well... her crush on Link never stopped..."

"So now I'm a major obstacle for her..." I continued. I felt a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. It made me feel a bit nauseous.

"You can say that she's a threat," Midna said.

"So she wants Link, but Zelda already has him. And she's mad about that?" Malon said, trying to make things clear.

Midna nodded. "I recall a moment in elementary school where she would cry if she didn't get the crayon she wanted. She's kind of a big drama queen too."

I sighed, starting to feel a bit desperate. "Well? What do we do about her? Just let her stalk me and Link?"

"I don't think you can do anything about it for now sweetie," Midna said, rubbing my back to comfort me.

"Thanks Midna," I smiled. Saria and Malon may be my best friends, but Midna was becoming very important for me too.

"Oh goddess! We're going to be late for our train if we don't leave now!" Saria yelled, jumping of her chair.

"Let's go then!" I said, smiling to my three best friends.

At the train station, I had to hold back tears. I knew I would see them again, but the distance disturbed me so much right now. I didn't want them to go. I wanted them to stay here, with me. It was like a piece of me was ripped off, one that previously already had been ripped off when I left in Kakariko village, but had been glued on a bit when I saw them again.

"See you next time Zellie!" Malon said, hugging me tight.

"Yeah! Don't forget about us!" Saria smiled, hugging me too.

"Of course I won't, silly. How for the love of Nayru can I ever forget you two?" I laughed, and they laughed with me. "Say hi to everyone for me, will you?" I asked.

"Of course," they said in sync.

I gave them one last hug, and we said our final goodbyes. They took their suitcases and stepped in the train. It left, and I felt a bit miserable.

"Let's go home," Midna sighed, patting me on the back.

"I promised Link I would pass by his house. I have to give his book back and we said we would watch a movie together, sorry," I apologized.

"Oh! That's ok! I don't mind!" she said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course not!" she laughed. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" I waved at her and started walking towards Link's apartment. Sheik wasn't home, and apparently, he wasn't at Midna's either. But it didn't really bother me what kind of business Sheik was occupied with. He was a nice guy and all, and he had a great, and a bit weird, sense of humour, but sometimes I just didn't have any clue what he was up to.

My cell phone vibrated and I saw that I had already got a text from Saria and Malon saying that they already missed me. I smiled. They really were good friends. I missed them too.

I arrived at Link's apartment and knocked on his door. Strangely, the door was open so I pushed it a bit further, silent, and trying not to make any sound at all. All kinds of scenarios flashed through my head. Burglars, killers... But what I saw in the living room was nothing compared to those nor was it something I could have ever imagined. Link was sitting on the couch. On top of him sat the Zora girl. Her fingers were running through his dirty blond hair and to my disgust, they were kissing passionately.

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't function anymore. Suddenly, my body started working on automatic pilot. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. I dropped the book, backed away, turned around and ran outside. Vaguely I heard someone calling my name but I ignored it. I ran. I just ran.

I ran straight for the elevator, smashing the buttons on the wall to summon it. Sobs jolted through my body as I stood waiting. I wanted to get away, I wanted to run as far and as fast as I could. I could hear Link's voice. He fumbled his words, desperate, pleading. But every word just combined into a messy mixture that I didn't want to hear.

I tore myself away from him, not wanting to hear any of his excuses or reasons. Maybe I was being childish, maybe I was being selfish, but none of that could change the fact that the only image I could see in my mind was him and Ruto. It was like a flashback from a black and white movie, playing and replaying, over and over in my head.

Growls ripped from my throat as I pressed my back up against the cool metal wall of the elevator. Its thick doors closed in front of me, keeping me safely away from Link as I slid down the wall until I sat on the ground. I ran my fingers through my hair, gasping for breath. I told myself that I was being crazy. I tried to convince myself that I shouldn't be this upset because I'd only known him for a few weeks… but that damn image wouldn't get out of my head.

And there was me thinking that he was Mister Perfect. I thought that Link was the sweetest guy alive. I wish I'd known all the cheesy stuff was too good to be true. No guy would do that for real…

A loud ringing noise interrupted my thought patterns as the doors of the elevator slid open. A familiar figure stood on the other side, watching me with a concerned frown.

"Zelda?" Sheik asked "What happened to you?"

I pushed myself up and away from the wall. I struggled to maintain my balance as I pushed past him, forcing my way out of the building.

"Wait…" he called after me "Zelda. Did something happen? Do you want to talk?"

"No…" I mumbled, wiping the tears from my cheek. I felt like a child... but there was a little part of me that told me I had the right to act this way.

"Do you want me to get Midna?" he asked, racing to catch up to me "Or Link?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Glad no one killed me :) Really! I expected someone to do it... Just kidding, you are all too awesome for doing that! And awesome people write awesome reviews, so thanks to BlueFrenchHorn97, ShadowNinja1011, destinyschild02, Darkblaze40, GameCivilization, Colleen-TJ, ZeldaLinkFan, Bleachshowlover1, DestinyPrincess289, Hanyoualchemist1, Hylian Knight, Zelink4eva123, Amethyst 269 and ZeldaFan for doing so! Thanks to BlueFrenchHorn97 for beta reading!**

* * *

The only thing I could see was him and Ruto, playing and replaying, over and over in my head. It was the most horrible nightmare I had ever had. The strong scent of coffee woke me up and my eyes fluttered open. I was confused to see that I was not in my own apartment, but that I somehow managed to get into Midna's instead. I rubbed my eyes with my fists and sat up on her purple couch.

"Zelda! Good Goddess! You're awake," Midna said, dashing over to me. She sat next to me and put an arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer.

"How did I end up here?" I asked.

"Sheik brought you," Midna said, avoiding my gaze.

"How?" I asked again.

Midna sighed. "Well, he saw you and you looked very upset. You mumbled some things that didn't really make sense, and you started yelling at him and then he kind of shut you up by hugging you and taking you here."

"I yelled at him? Sorry..." I said.

"That's ok, you can apologize later, he'll be here in a couple of hours. He stayed here to sleep too, but he went to the store to fetch some things for me," Midna explained.

"Oh. Ok," I sighed.

"But Zelda... What happened?" Midna asked hesitantly.

And that's when it hit me again like a hammer_. _I looked at Midna and tears started to well up into my already puffy eyes.

"Oh honey..." Midna said, soothing me. "If you're ready for it, you can tell me, ok?"

I nodded. "He… he cheated on me Midna." There, I said it out loud. There was no going back. He had cheated on me. That was the very truth.

"Wait what?" Midna yelled indignantly. "Link did _what_?!"

"I was returning him the book and his door was open and I saw him kissing with that crazy Zora girl, Ruto... I just- I-" I started to sob again and threw myself into her arms. She was rubbing my back to comfort me, whilst making soothing sounds.

I suddenly felt really exhausted. I told Midna and she told me that it would be better to go to sleep for a little longer, since I apparently didn't catch much sleep last night. Midna told me that I had been just staring ahead of me and that I only fell asleep out of pure exhaustion. I nodded at Midna's advice and lay down on her couch again.

"Try to clear your head for a little while, honey," Midna said, patting my head softly.

I fell asleep pretty quickly, figuring that what Midna had said was true. A couple of hours later, I woke up again, and I couldn't help but overhear the conversation Midna and Sheik were having.

"I swear that's what she said!" Midna hissed.

"I don't know, Link would never do anything like that!" Sheik hissed in response.

"I know, but I've known him just as long as you have Sheik, and I believe Zelda!"

Sheik sighed. "I know she probably wouldn't be lying about something like that, but I just can't believe it. I mean Link's my best friend, something must have gone wrong."

"Very wrong, yeah. I mean, what was wrong with him? He knew Zelda loved him to pieces. And she thought he loved her back like that. I repeat, what the hell was wrong with him? What was he thinking?!"

"I don't know Midna... I honestly don't..." Sheik admitted.

Midna sighed. "What do we do?"

"I don't know. He tried to call me a dozen times, but I didn't want to answer until I knew what had happened. And now I do know, I can't reply! I can't say like 'hey, what the heck dude?' Can I?"

"You can! And he called Zelda at least a hundred times; it was so bad I had to shut her cell phone off," Midna said.

"It's just so weird. I still honestly can't believe it. He is my best friend! I can't imagine him doing something like that. And why the hell with Ruto? He knew she liked him since we were little and that she was a bit crazy and a big drama queen. I just don't get it Midna..." Sheik sighed desperately.

"Me neither," Midna sighed too.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door. Someone went to open it, presumably Midna, since I heard her heels tapping on the floor. I decided this was a good moment to wake up so I slowly sat up again. She opened the door and immediately threw it back onto the lock. But it was too slow; I had already seen who was standing there. He looked awful. He still wore the same clothes as yesterday, and he had massive bags under his eyes. He clearly hadn't slept for a while. For a couple of seconds I just wanted to throw myself into his arms but that feeling was quickly taken over by the strong sensation of anger and sadness.

"Who was that?" Sheik asked.

"No one," Midna hissed angrily, gritting her teeth.

Sheik stood up and walked over to the door.

"Don't open it," Midna commanded him.

"Why not?" Sheik asked.

"Because it's him!" she tried to whisper.

And that's when I heard him. "Please Midna! Let me in! I know she's in here! Please, I just want to explain it to her!" he pleaded desperately.

I looked up when I heard the sound of his voice but Midna shook her head at Sheik, who looked a bit guilty.

"He doesn't even deserve to know how bad she's doing," she muttered.

Poor Sheik, he probably felt like he was betraying his best friend. But he would do anything for Midna.

"What do you want to do now?" Sheik asked.

"Let's just wait until he goes away," Midna sighed, clearly annoyed.

Now I even felt more awful. I didn't want them to argue because of me.

Midna was right. After half an hour of desperately pleading and pounding on the door, Link left, probably knowing Midna wasn't going to open up. I didn't want to see him anyway. I didn't even know if I was angry or sad. I think I was just a wild mix of both.

"Thanks by the way," I said to Sheik.

He smiled a bit, clearly tired. "That's ok Zelda. I just did what I had to do."

"I'm also sorry I freaked out so bad,"

"It's ok Zelda, really. And well, you had a pretty good reason to be so freaked out."

"It wasn't over the top?" I asked. Now I thought back, I didn't want to say I overreacted, not at all, I had a damn good reason to do so, but I just felt so bad. I still did, actually.

"What? No, of course not!" Midna interrupted.

"Thanks," I sighed. I already knew I wasn't going to get much sleep this week, or food, or anything at all. I just didn't want to do anything. The only thing I wanted to do was to curl up in a small corner and cry all day. I felt horrible. It was like a piece of me was missing. I was angry at myself, to be honest. I didn't understand how I ever could have fooled myself so much; by thinking he had been so perfect. I had to know it was way too good to be true. I guess I just wanted to have true love for once...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So, now there have been a few people telling me that this story has nothing to do with the Legend of Zelda. It's an AU, so yeah :) But that got me down a bit, but hey, for you guys I will finish this story no matter how bad critics get! :D So anyway, thanks to destinyschild02, TheSunsetWolf, Amethyst 269, Darkblaze40, Hylian Knight, Bleachshowlover1, ShadowNinja1011, Hanyoualchemist1, Colleentj, ZeldaLinkFan, ZeldaFan, TheMysteriousDude and GameCivilization for reviewing! Thanks to BlueFrenchHorn97 for beta reading!**

* * *

I thought of Link, a lot. It was like my brain was having a duel with my heart. My brain said 'No Zelda! He hurt you so bad! He cheated on you!' but my heart screamed 'You love him! And he loves you! Let him explain!' It was awful, and I felt very confused. It honestly felt like a piece of my heart was missing. It had been a week, and in the beginning Link would come beg at the door and Midna would yell until he went away. He stopped doing that once Midna had threatened she would call the police if he didn't leave. I had asked Midna multiple times if I could see my cell phone to listen to my voice mail and see if Link had left a message. But, of course, Midna always said no. She was so protective, it could drive me crazy. But I kind of understood. She just didn't want me to get hurt again.

Today, she had decided I could be left alone so when she went out with Sheik to get some groceries. I saw my chance. I know where she had hidden my phone so I walked over to the draw I saw her putting it in and took my phone out. I switched it on and dialled the number of my voicemail. I had eighty seven messages. With a nervous feeling I decided to listen to the last three. The first two were him begging for forgiveness. But the last one stopped my heart for a moment.

"Zelda, I know that you probably will never forgive me, but please, I just want to explain you honestly what happened, please. That's all I ask. If you let me explain, I'll leave you alone. I know Midna practically is holding you locked up there, but please. Good, I'll leave you alone then. Bye." I was shocked by how tired and hopeless he sounded.

I sighed, because I didn't know what to do. I wanted to hear what he had to say, but on the other hand I didn't even want to know it. It was utterly confusing, I can tell you. After a long time thinking, I made a hard choice. I inhaled deeply, standing by what I was going to do. I dialled his number and sighed.

"Zelda?" he said, his voice cracking and sounding hopeful.

"I'm willing to listen," I said coolly, "but not on the phone."

"Ok, where do you want to meet?" he asked.

I thought for a second. "My apartment," I decided.

"Ok. I'll meet you there," he said, and he hung up.

I inhaled and exhaled deeply again. My mind was screaming that I was doing everything wrong, but my heart felt a little bit better. I felt very nervous. What reasonable explanation could he possibly have? When I would wonder it out loud, Midna would just say that it was probably some stupid cliché explanation about the wrong place wrong time. Sheik would just shrug and look away. Poor Sheik, it must felt even more horrible for him, having to betray his best friend. He did it all for Midna. They really fit well together.

I decided it was time to go to my place to wait for Link. I took my key that was still in my jacket from that night and entered my apartment. I sat down on my couch and looked around. My apartment looked dusty, and I made a note to myself that I really should clean here soon. I glanced at the pictures of Malon, Saria and me. They were probably worried about me. It had been days since I had let them know something. And they really should know what happened. I made another note that I should do that too very soon. After a few minutes of thinking my thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking at my door.

My belly, having that stupid nervous ache, was driving me mad. I inhaled and opened my door. He looked shocked at my appearance, and I looked shocked about his. He looked even more awful then when I last saw him. I didn't think that was possible, but apparently, it was. He had even baggier eyes, and his blond hair was one big bush of tangles. He luckily had change his clothes, but they weren't really fitting together. I, by the look of his face, probably didn't look any better. I did have tangled hair, I probably smelled horrible and I hadn't got any proper sleep for a week.

"Come in," I said, trying to sound as cool as I did on the phone, but actually having to look at him made it much harder.

"Thanks," he said, trying to hide the hint of happiness that was audible in his voice.

We sat down on the couch, keeping a clear distance away from each other.

"So…" I said, "go on."

He sighed. "Ok. First of all, Zelda, I want you to know how sorry I am that I even dared to hurt you. It was never my intention to ever hurt you in our relationship. I was a complete fool and I just was very stupid and selfish. I don't even properly know what I was thinking. But let me explain what happened exactly. Remember, that I would never lie to you, and right now, I'm also not going to do that. So I was waiting for you to come over and when I heard someone knock on the door I assumed it was you. Well, it wasn't. It was Ruto, a girl I knew from when we were younger, and well, she always had had a crush on me. But I hadn't seen her in a very long time, so I was surprised when I saw her. She basically threw herself into my apartment, so I couldn't really ask her to go away because I knew you would be there soon. I thought she wanted to talk about I don't know, high school memories or something but no. She said that she had seen me with a girl who was too pretty according to her. I told her that it was probably you, my girlfriend."

I carefully listened to everything he said, but couldn't notice the tone he gave to the word girlfriend. I nodded, and he continued.

"So, she started to be all like; 'What? But Link, you can't have a girlfriend, because I like you! You know that.' And well, I knew she had a crush on me, but she sounded all insane. I told her that I had you, and that I had told her multiple times before that I would never have feelings for her. But she ignored that and jumped on me and started kissing me. I was well, startled, but when I heard you left I freaked out. I yelled at her and called her awful names, and I almost threw her out of my apartment. I ran behind you, but you had already gone into the elevator. Then Ruto started to slow me down, and well. I almost slapped her… I had to stop you to know what happened. I ran down the stairs but you had already disappeared…"

I repeated every word he had said in my head and thought for quite a long time. So it was a wrong place wrong time thing… Midna was right. But on the other hand, she also told me that Ruto was crazy and obsessive with Link. Midna, she would be so mad if she would found out what I was doing. It wouldn't take too long before she and Sheik arrived at her apartment to find out I was gone. And I figured it wouldn't take them long to start looking here. But I still didn't know what to reply to Link…

"I know it's probably the most stupid excuse you have ever heard but please Zelda, say something," Link pleaded.

I sighed. "It sounds a bit cliché," I said, using Midna's words. "You know, with the wrong place wrong time. But Midna also told me how crazy Ruto could be. And well, she kind of stalked me. I had seen her twice before I saw her… here."

"She stalked you? Why didn't you tell me?" Link exclaimed. "Sorry, it doesn't matter, please continue."

I nodded. "I kind of understand that you couldn't really help it when she, well, 'jumped you'. And I think I believe you, most of it. It's still hard to understand everything, you know?"

He nodded in agreement. "I know that it's hard and that I probably have the lamest excuse ever, but I love you Zelda. I really do. I just want you to know that. And if you never want to see me again, I understand that, and I'll respect that."

I swallowed hard and smiled. He said he loved me. I knew he did, but hearing him saying it again, made me happy. I would try my best to forgive him; I really would, but not quite just yet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! O my god. We reached 100 reviews! :D Yay! Hugs and cupcakes and cookies for everybody! Seriously thanks for all of your support, I love you all! But sadly, it's the last chapter for this story :( But stay tuned until the end to see what I'm writing next! Anyways, for the last time, thanks to GameCivilization, Colleentj, Hanyoualchemist1, Amethyst 269, ShadowNinja1011, TheSunsetWolf, Darkblaze40, CreatorKaz, Bleachshowlover1, ZeldaLinkFan, Guest5035 and darkboy18 for reviewing! Thanks to BlueFrenchHorn97 for reviewing!**

* * *

"Link, I will definitely try to forgive you, but you'll have to give me some time. I believe you, but it's hard to just forgive you and forget everything that happened," I said, giving him a soft smile.

He smiled back. "That's all I'll ever ask for. Thank you, Zelda, for giving me a chance. And I'll give you all the time you need."

I nodded. "Thanks." I was wondering how our relationship would be from this point onwards. Would we be a couple? Did we even ever break up? We had to make everything clear for each other, no matter what. I just wanted to start talking about it when I heard Midna call my name.

"Zelda?" she yelled.

"Shoot," I sighed.

"She doesn't know you wanted to talk to me, does she?" Link asked, looking at me.

"No, not really. And she won't be happy when she finds out, which won't take her long," I replied.

I was right. Midna opened my door and when she saw Link sitting next to me, she dashed over to us, Sheik following behind her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him demandingly.

I looked her straight in the eyes. "Midna, let him be. I called him over and asked him if he wanted to talk. I let him explain everything. And if you let him, he'll explain it to you too. Right Link?"

Link nodded heavily. "Of course I will." And so he began. He explained everything exact the same way he did to me. Midna's expression still showed a little bit of anger, but now was the first moment she showed how hard it had been for her too. It was one of her best friends too after all. Sheik seemed to understand and believed everything he said. The two of them both knew how bad Link was at lying. They would have figured him out by now if he was. He wasn't.

After he was done with his explanation, Midna continued to look at him and nodded. "I believe you."

"Me too Link. I knew you weren't like that," Sheik said, smiling at Link.

I glanced at Midna. She looked a bit guilty. "I guess I knew it too. I was just really mad you know. Zelda was my first real girl best friend and then something like that happened to her. I guess for that moment it didn't matter to me that it was you. I would have done the same to every guy that did something to her like that. I'm sorry for yelling so much at you and that I never gave you a chance to explain."

Link nodded. "I'm just very glad you all believe me."

I was glad that everything was fine again, sort of. It would take me some time to get that horrible image of him and Ruto erased out of my memory. But I still loved him, that was for sure. But as I said, we still had to figure out our relationship. Midna seemed to understand the look on my face because she softly pulled Sheik away and headed for her own apartment.

I sighed. I didn't really want to start about it, but someone had to do it. "How are things between us now?" I asked hesitatingly.

He looked down, unsure what to say. "I don't really know…We err… never really broke up, did we…"

"No…" I replied.

"Do you still want to be together? Despite everything I have done?" he asked, looking in my eyes. He kind of overwhelmed me with that question. I really wanted to, but it sounded so quick…

"Of course I want that. But it sounds a bit quick don't you think?" I asked him.

He looked a bit disappointed. "Oh. Yeah, I guess. No, I understand. What if I give you some space and time, so you can think about everything and make up your mind? And when you finally decide, will you call me? "

I nodded and smiled. "That sounds like an excellent plan to me."

"Good. See you then?" Link asked.

"Of course," I said. I let Link out, and went to tell Midna all about it. She and Sheik both agreed with me that it was a good idea, and that I would just live back in my own apartment. There, I called Malon and Saria and explained them everything. At first, they were both a bit mad for me not letting them know anything for about a week. That quickly changed into disbelief and finally, relief, because everything turned out pretty well. I promised to call them a lot more to keep them informed about how it was going between me and Link. I was glad I spoke to them, and it felt like a large weight fell off my shoulders. Everything was going to be fine.

A lot of time had passed, and I had had plenty of time to think. I had needed it, to be honest. In the time I had to think, I had considered every possible scenario and ideas I had. But now, I had the feeling that what I was going to do was right. I had thought about it multiple times, and I knew that I had finally made the right choice. I was able to forget most of the things that had happened, and I continually held onto the things Link had said. I had analyzed every word he had said and came to the conclusion that I could forgive him. And that I would. I truly loved him, and he truly loved me. My cheesy thoughts from the beginning were coming back, but I didn't let them in my head as quick as I had done before. Link was just a human being, and he had his flaws, just like anyone else. I was going to do what was right, and with that thought I took my phone and called him.

"Hi. I made my decision. Can you come over please?" I asked.

"Of course. See you in five minutes," he replied.

I was ready for it when he knocked on my door.

I let him in and we sat down on my couch. He noticeably sat much closer than he did last time, but I didn't mind. I told him everything exactly as I had it in my head, and he listened carefully to what I had to say. He never interrupted; he only gave me some encouraging nods.

When I finished he only smiled. "I knew you would understand me. And I'm glad you can forgive me. Together we can forget everything and just have an amazing time together."

"Sounds like a perfect plan to me," I said, smiling and looking into his beautiful cobalt blue eyes. "I love you Link."

"I love you too Zelda. I always will," he said and he pulled me into a kiss. It had been in a while since we had kissed, and to admit, I kind of had missed it. I loved Link, even if he wasn't perfect. That never mattered to me. What did matter was just this moment, just him and me.

* * *

**So! That was it. I hope the end wasn't too cliché or rushed. I just love good endings, and this story was no exception. This story reached over a hundred reviews, and over 4200 views. That's so freakin' much! Now, here comes the long thank you parade :D I love each and one of you so much! You all encouraged me to continue with this story, even when I got some pretty bad criticism. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, it's all done by hand.**

**First of all, thanks to the marvellous, beautiful reviewers! That's BlueFrenchHorn97, ShadowNinja1011, bubblegum12899, Hanyoualchemist1, Henryka, SxDsX, ZeldaFan, DestinyPrincess289, Bleachshowlover1, WaffleWarlord, Guest, TechyZeldaNerd, wilsey, destinyschild02, James Birdsong, GlamAngel3766, Hylian Knight, lars, iranda20,Whyyyyyyyyyy, MelissaMachine500, PrincessofDarkness101, Darkblaze40, Amethyst 269, Kenzi333, LINKFORTHEWIN, ZeldaLinkFan, Kencon2009, Zelink4eva123, Colleentj, GameCivilazition, Mirror, TheMysteriousDude, CreatorKaz, Guest5035 and darkboy18!**

**And now the people who favorited this story! That's Alex908Papi, Amethyst 269, Bleachshowlover1, BlueFrenchHorn97, CreatorKaz, DestinyPrincess289, ESopre, Grassy Nol, Hanyoualchemist1, Hedgehog of Time, Henryka, JediMayukiDaAWESOME, Katykat01, Kenzi333, LINKFORTHEWIN, LaLa2552, Musicman2013, Pearlshipperxox, PrincessofDarkness101, ShadowNinja1011, SonOfMajora, SxDsX, TheSunsetWolf, Thearux, WaffleWarlord, ZeldaKatnissPotter, ZeldaSu, Zelink4eva123, bo mayor of ordon, hitoukiri emishi yuki, knightofstories141912, thatzeldachick-katie, wilsey, xXUltimateDestructionXx and darkboy18!**

**And last but definitely not least, the people who followed! That's Amethyst269, Bleachshowlover1, BlueFrenchHorn97, Darkblaze40, DestinyPrincess289, Drewyyy101, ESopre, GameCivilization, Hanyoualchemist1, Hedgehog of Time, Kat10190, Katykat01, LINKFORTHEWIN, LaLa2552, Musicman2013, NinjaSheikah, Pearlshipperxox, Rainbowchocobo, ScootinJackMcCue, ShadownNinja1011, SxDsX, TechyZeldaNerd, TheLegendOfLink, TheMysteriousDude, TheSunsetWolf, WaffleWarlord, Wardiemoo, Wosprig, Yanner12, ZeldaKatnissPotter, ZeldaSu, Zelink4eva123, bubblegum12899, erico637, iranda20, patrick5400, thatzeldachick-katie, wilsey , xXUltimateDestructionXx and darkboy18!**

**And of course, the biggest thank you of them all goes to my super-duper awesome beta reader BlueFrenchHorn97! You are supermegafoxyawesomehot!**

**In case you didn't know, I'm a beta reader myself :p you can check out my beta profile if you need one!**

**And if you're bored, please check out my other stories and a story in particular on BFH97's page. It's a collab between her, Princesscharmingknight and me! It's called Adventure in Skyloft. You can also follow me on twitter! HelloFranne**

**Now, I need you all to do something for me. First, I want to ask you to vote on my poll on my profile so I can see what you would like to see from me in the future. Secondly, I have a new idea for a new story. It's going to be an Ocarina of Time story in where you follow Zelda on her quest as Sheik. So it's not a modern Hyrule one, no. But since there isn't much known about the Sheikah, or how Zelda transformed into Sheik, if you know something about those things that's not on ZeldaWiki or something, feel free to tell me. I also don't have a title for that one; I'm very bad at that. So if you know an awesome title, or something cool about the Sheikah, feel free to tell me!**

**That's it, until the next time!**

**Lots of love,**

**Franne**


End file.
